peter parker stark rodgers and his mess
by whisperelf
Summary: I suck at summaries .just know peter self harms and confides in johnny storm yes that is the main pairing besides stony. btw no reviews no update.
1. first chap ermagersh

for peter parker stark Rodgers ,life was no walk in the park . With trying to balance a superhero family and being gay and depression. you could say life was a living hell.

''peter sweetie get up or else you'll be late for the school presentation'' called steve from the kitchen. '' uh yeah ill be down in a sec'' yelled peter from his room. what peters parents didn't know was that every morning right before school peter would take a shower only to abuse his razor. peter had been upset ever since harry had moved once again. that meant they had broken up which was devastating for peter. sure peter had had relationships before but nun as serious as the ones with harry.

''morning peter'' said steve. ''morning'' picking up a piece of toast from the toaster and sitting down to eat it peter pulled down his sleeves making sure for them not to notice any cuts. when tony strolled in both steve and peter smiled . ''morning kiddo '' said tony cheerfully. ''morning dad'' replied peter .''bye pops bye dad '' said peter as he picked up his skate board and headed to the elevator to leave but was stopped by tony.'' I was thinking maybe I could give you a ride today'' said tony. ''uh no thanks I've been being a bit lazy lately so I think I should walk''. '' only if you think you need to , you know I'm always willing to give you a ride''. ''yeah I know '' said peter.

when peter got to school there were news vans and police . probably for the presentation a certain human torch would be giving about fire safety. also known as johnny storm . the one guy peter always wanted to see. why you might ask, well because peter parker stark rogers was in fact dating this human torch or johnny storm . why you also might ask because johnny just made him feel so alive ,so important in life. peter headed straight to his locker only to get stopped by flash. ''hey puny parker where ya think you're going'' spat out flash.'' just to my locker flash so just let me go''. ''hey just let the kid go ''. peter looked at his hand to see a certain johnny storm had grabbed it. ''hey you're the human torch'' said flash. ''oh so you know me '' said johnny cheerful

johnny and peter were now in the bathroom . '' is that the flash kid you're always getting beat up from'' .''johnny don't even think about if you hurt him you'll get in serious trouble'' replied peter. ''I know I just don't want my baby boy to get hurt anymore than you do to yourself'' said johnny as he picked up peter and kissed him tenderly . '' you know I still cant get over how much you look like my pops''. '' yeah but just think you love me more or at least I hope you do''. ''I ''before peter could finish johnny hushed him up with a deep and passionate kiss . their tounges battled for dominance , but finally johnny had gained access and dominance . so johnny explored every inch of peters mouth top and all.

''johnny you know you do still have a presentation to present'' said peter. ''I know but there's something a little more important right now'' . and before peter could respond johnny rolled up peters sleeves.''I knew it'' said johnny sadly ''why''. ''I still can't seem to get over harry, I'm sorry'' replied peter. ''oh peter '' said johnny as he pulled peter into an embrace. they're hug was interrupted by a certain tony stark coming into the bathroom. ''oh umm is there something going on that I should know about peter ''said tony questionably .

''umm dad this is johnny storm I think you might know him '' . '' yeah I know the little bastard ''said tony . and with that remark from tony johnny said flame on and tackled tony. '' dad, johnny stop '' screamed/cried peter. they both stopped , tony with half his iron man suit on and johnny not flamed on anymore. ''honestly I really thought my boyfriend and dad, when they finally met they'd act at least a bit more professional than this ''said peter. ''boyfriend'' shouted tony angrily. ''does your pops know''. ''yes ''replied peter . tony stormed of leaving a worried peter and a questioned johnny.

well peeps that's the end of this chapter sorry but you gotta wait . and if I get reviews ill write more :)


	2. ermagersh second chap

**hnmmmjnjnmm**


End file.
